Destinies Intertwined
by Shadow Prime
Summary: When Eggman discovers Interdimensional Travel technology, both villains and heroes, are thrown together. When the villians try to rule the worlds, and the heroes try to save them, neither of them know the danger they are really in. Over 2,000 hits!
1. Dreams and Kisses

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but the story. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters.**

Sonic the Hedgehog was asleep on the beach when he heard a scream. Still tired, he just rolled over and sighed, _I'm sure the lifeguards can figure this one out_, he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted though when the scream came again, and this time he knew who was doing all the screaming, "Aaaahhh, Sonic! He..." the scream was cut short as Amy, who was drowning, sank under again. Sonic, obviously annoyed, got up and as soon as he left the beach he was back holding Amy. He put her on his towel and checked if she was breathing. She wasn't. Sonic, having no idea what to do; looked around for some help. The only help he got was a blond woman next to him, lowered her sunglasses and looked at him. She said, "You know what to do." Sonic looked at Amy, closed his eyes, and breathed air into her lungs. He did this several times performing CPR when he pulled away from her.

Amy's mouth opened as she spit up tons of water and her eyes flickered open. Her eyes opened to see Sonic leaning over her, "You need to be a little more careful," he said.

She rubbed her head, "What happened?"

The blond woman stood up, took off her sunglasses and said, "Sonic saved you when you were drowning."

"Oh," Amy said then her eyes widened as she realized what this meant. "You mean, he…"

"Yeah," Sonic sighed knowing what was coming.

"You kissed me!" Amy shrieked. "Oh, Sonikku you kissed me!

"No Amy, I didn't kiss you," Sonic said rolling his eyes. "And don't call me 'Sonikku', you know I hate that."

"You kissed me! Sonic kissed me!" Amy sang.

Sonic sighed and turned to the blond woman, "A little help here?"

The woman looked at Amy, "Yeah, he definitely kissed you."

"Argh!" Sonic threw up his arms in frustration and ran off. And for once, Amy didn't follow him, instead she was laughing with the woman.

* * *

Eggman Robotnik had Sonic at gunpoint, oh, how he enjoyed hearing him begging for mercy. "Any last words, you little pest? 

"Yeah," Sonic mumbled weakly, "Target found."

"What!?" Eggman screamed waking from his dream. One of his Eggpawns was standing in his office, in which he had accidentally dosed off.

"Prototype portal site found Your Eggsomeness."

"Excellent! Where is it?" he asked excitedly.

"Since it is a prototype, we decided the best place for it to be would be in space…"

"Of course you did, I told you to!" Eggman interrupted. "Outta my way!" Eggman ran past the Eggpawn on his way to his lab.

A few minutes later Eggman arrived in his lab huffing and puffing, "Gotta get that workout schedule finished," he huffed. He went over to the main readout, "Yes…Mmmmhmmm…Good, good…….What's this?! A planet?! Yet, it's not a planet, but I'm getting life signs and something else, a source of power…"

"Yes sir," said the Eggpawn who had woken Eggman. "I had tried to inform you that we have classified as Darkness. Similar to project Shadow's power.

"Shadow eh," Eggman was deep in thought. After a few minutes he spoke, "Move the portal site to that world. Lets get some of those…Shadows!"

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so if I totally bomb, please cut me some slack. Constructive critism is apprectiated however. Please Review! 


	2. Building The First Bridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Kingdom Hearts.**

The trio ran down the hallway, desperately looking for something.

"Leon said it was an emergency!" A dog-like creature shouted.

"Shut up, Goofy!" yelled a duck-like one with a wizard's hat.

"Gee, sorry Donald," Goofy mumbled.

"Come on guys!" A sixteen-year old brunette yelled, the third of this trio, who, as he had been running down the hall had gotten far ahead of Donald and Goofy.

"Coming Sora!" They both yelled in unison.

Sora ran ahead, still trying to find Leon's room, which is where an emergency call had come. Suddenly around Sora everything seemed to shake, he stopped and looked around, and a Keyblade appeared in his hand. Donald and Goofy, still far behind, saw a dome-shaped barrier appear all around Sora. Then the dome was filled with black, grey, and red mist, and Sora could no longer see. Sora felt something brush his leg, _Heartless!_ He swung at it with the Keyblade, and it exploded. More heartless appeared and Sora kept swinging, but for every one he killed, it seemed like five more appeared. Soon Sora could no longer move, and seconds later, he could no longer breath, and there was a bright flash and then darkness.

* * *

Sora woke up in a metal room with a large door and a TV screen in the corner. He sighed, _where am I? Okay, last thing I remember is killing all those Heartless, then, I couldn't breathe. And there was this bright light, did that take me here?_

The TV turned on and a strange fat man with a big mustache appeared, "Aaaahhhh, you're awake. I'm sorry I had to put you in there, I had to, company policies, you know."

"Actually no I don't!" Sora retorted. "Now who are you? And where am I?

"Ah, a feisty one this time, I am Professor Robotnik, scientific genius! And I have just saved you from a dangerous catastrophe."

"Really? What happened?"

"The world you were in became imbalanced in light and darkness. It could have exploded, destroying everything. I had to do something so I took you, a figure of light, and those black things, figures of darkness. I also found this," The professor held up the Keyblade.

"Hey that's mine!" Sora cried out, knowing that he could call it to his hand at any time. Though something in his gut told him not to.

"I figured that, but now it's my turn to ask the questions: Who are you? What is this? Where did you come from? And what are those black things?"

"I'm Sora, and that's nothing, just a little stick that I can use as a weapon sometimes." Sora lied, he had a bad feeling about this Robotnik character. "I came from an island that was destroyed by the Heartless. Which are those black things, I hope you've got'em under lock and key too."

"Why?"

"Cause they're really dangerous, and me and many other people are trying to get rid of them, once and for all."

"So can I assume you're the 'good guy' and those things, the Heartless, are the 'bad guys'."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Interesting, so should I eliminate them?"

"Yeah, hey I have a question?" Sora asked.

"Yes, yes what?"

"When you teleported me away, the world I was on, did it blow up?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh. Hey, you never answered my question!"

"What question?" Robotnik asked impatiently.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, uhh…"

"Hello?"

"You're at Gerald Industries of course!"

"I see…"

"Well, I have some things to attend to, so um, bye!"

"Wait, no!" Sora yelled but the transmission was cut before the professor heard him. _Darn, how do I get out of here? I don't like this Professor Robotnik character. Not knowing the name of your own company? And he says he's a genius? Yeah right._

Sora looked around the room and noticed something he hadn't before, a metal door made to blend in with the walls. And it actually did. He also noticed a camera on the opposite wall of the TV. Sora casually walked over to the door and looked at it._ It seems to be able to open only from the outside; no wait there's a keyhole. Man that is one small keyhole._

Sora turned his body so the camera couldn't see his front and called the Keyblade to his hand. He figured that once the professor noticed that the Keyblade was gone or that the door was open, whatever he noticed first, he would probably try to recapture him somehow.

Once the door was open Sora looked around the room. It was a circular gray room with doors everywhere and a screen above each door. Each screen showed an empty cell like the one he was just in, besides a few screens. One screen was completely black with lots of yellow spots. When Sora looked closer, he realized that that room was full of Heartless! One screen was just static. He saw a door with no screen over it and figured that was the exit. Right before he touched the door release he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye.


	3. Up to No Good, again

Miles "Tails" Prower was dozing off in the hanger with the Tornado when he heard the alarm. At first he ignored it, but a minute later he got up and opened the door to his lab. He hit a few buttons on one of his many consoles and a big display screen flashed.

"What the?" Tails said. "How can that much power be in one place unless, unless Eggman is working on something. The power levels are off the charts! I'd better show Sonic!"

"Show me what, Tails?"

"Aaaaahhh!" Tails screamed. Although Sonic was his best friend, he hated it when he did that. "Okay," he said recovering from his scare. "I think Eggman is up to no good again. The power levels are off the chart!"

"So where's his new base?" Sonic asked.

"Just let me pinpoint the location," Tails tapped a few keys. "Aha! Here he is, he's inside a mountain a few miles away from Angel Island and he's working on something big this time, be careful…"

"No sweat! Egghead won't even know what hit him!" Sonic playfully saluted Tails. "See ya!" And he was gone.

**Authors Note: Please review! This story will NOT be updated until I receive at least 3 reviews. Soooo, review now!**


	4. Sora vs Eggman

**Authors Note: Okay I know that I asked for 3 reviews in my last chapter and I only got 2. Thank you NUTCASE71733, and Soul Teller for reviewing. The following chapters will be longer. I would love some reviews so after you read this chapter, you know what to do.**

* * *

Sora couldn't believe what he had just seen. The movement that had gotten his attention was in a cell just like his. Only thing was the wall in the back separated and about five feet behind it was another wall. Curiosity kept Sora watching as there was a bright flash and something appeared between where the fake wall was and where the real wall was. Sora squinted, but couldn't see it very well as the room was now completely filled with Heartless! Now convinced that the Professor was definitely evil, Sora made a break for the door. 

When he had ran through a few hallways he came into a large room. There he saw the professor in a half sphere like machine that covered the lower half of his body. He was floating in the air with a large amount of robots behind him. He couldn't help but laugh at how absurd the robots looked compared to the things he faced almost everyday.

"What's so funny?" The professor yelled. "Laughing at your own demise?!"

"Bring it on!" Sora challenged.

"Alright," Robotnik grinned. "I will!" He snapped his fingers and a large door opened. A large red robot came out covered in guns, and all of them were aimed at Sora.

The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand as a small feeling of fear crept in. He shook it off so he could concentrate better. He braced himself and raised his weapon.

The robot cocked its guns.

Robotnik laughed.

The robot took careful aim and fired.

Sora started running and jumping around, getting hit by only a few of the shots. He dived for cover just after shooting the huge machine with a fire spell.

From behind a pile of metal crates Sora stole a glance at the robot. The fire spell hadn't even left a mark. Sora stared at the robot, trying to figure out its weakness as it searched around the room for him.

A shot hit Sora in the shoulder hard. He looked up to see one of Robotnik's smaller robots. He easily took it out in one hard swing of the Keyblade.

Another robot turned his direction and let out a cry. All the other robots, including the big one started walking in his direction. Noticing this, Sora cast a quick Cure spell, and waited for the robots to get nearer. The robots in front cocked their guns and were about to fire. Sora raised his Keyblade in a defense position.

"Reflect!" a large barrier rose around Sora, and deflected all the gunfire back into the robots. The ones in front exploded as the others got into range. Sora took a step back, pointed his Keyblade at the mass of robots, and charged.

He hit the ones in the front at full speed, impaling a few. He swung his Keyblade in a wide circle, destroying a few more. Bullets and lasers were flying at him from all directions, but few hit their mark. The rest missed and hit comrades or were deflected by Sora's Keyblade.

Sora kept a relentless attack on the robots until a he was thrown back by a large blast. He looked up to see the huge robot that had just shot a missile. With a look of determination, Sora ran towards the large robot, narrowly dodging the bullets and took a great leap up onto it's arm. The robot shook it's arm forcefully, but Sora held on. With a tremendous amount of effort, Sora climbed onto the robot's head. He shoved his Keyblade into it and jumped away.

"Thunder!" Sora yelled. A huge bolt of lightning came down and struck the Keyblade and electrifying the robot. It toppled over onto many of the smaller robots under it, crushing them.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled pumping fist into the air and calling his Keyblade back to him. Robotnik stared at Sora with his mouth hanging open. Unbeknownst to Sora, his mouth slowly curled into a smile.

Sora demolished the few robots left. He stood over the last ones remains with a smug look on his face. That look quickly changed though, as he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head. With a loud click, the gun was fully prepared to fire.

"Heh, using guns." Sora laughed nervously. "No fair."

"So Sora, I'm gonna give you a choice." Professor Robotnik said. "You become my prisoner and teach me about the Heartless and how I can control them."

"Or?"

"Or I have my pawn blow your brains out right here!" Eggman laughed. "And don't take to long. I'm surprised that blasted Sonic isn't here yet."

Suddenly the robot holding the gun exploded, "What!?" Robotnik screamed.

"I guess you spoke to soon, Egghead." Sora turned towards the voice to see a blue creature holding the gun that had just been against Sora's head. "Ya know, I never liked these things," he said, tossing the gun behind him. "Don't know why. Guess I was never the 'gun type'"

Robotnik was fuming. "Aurgh, Sonic! You've messed up my plans for the last time! Surrender now, or prepare to meet your doom!"

"Gee, Eggman," Sonic said. "That's a little dark for you."

"Eggpawns! Get him!"

Sonic smiled and waited carelessly as the remaining robots charged toward him. Once they got near, Sora watched as Sonic charged toward them at an unbelievable speed and ran right through them.

The Eggpawns stopped at where Sonic was and turned around to see him wave his arm and yell, "Sonic Wind!"

A blue tornado swept around the robots, catching them up in it. When it died down, all that was left was a giant scrap pile.

"Err, Sonic!" Eggman cried. "I'll deal with you myself!' His spherical craft descended and two tank treads came out of it, with a big hammer connected with a chain on top. The hammer swung back and forth, hitting the ground on each side.

"Aww, Eggman," Sonic whined. "This one again?"

"I've made a few improvements." A large cannon came out of the front and fired a gigantic blast. It would have hit Sora if he had not jumped out of the way.

"Pssh, that's nothing!" Sonic sped towards Eggman and did a homing attack on it. He bounced off though, about a foot from the cockpit. "What? You put a shield on it?"

"Hah, hah," Eggman laughed. "And with this shield, you'll never get through. So just give up now!"

Despite Sonic's continuous efforts, the shield was holding. Sora decided to help, and threw his Keyblade at Eggman. The Keyblade penetrated the shield and it fazed out for a second.

"Sonic go now!" Sora yelled. Sonic nodded and did a homing attack right on Eggman's cockpit. It hit, and Eggman was furious. He sped up his hammer attack in an effort to hit them. But Sonic was to fast and Sora was to far away. In no time at all they had Eggman beat.

Sora and Sonic watched with satisfaction as the craft Eggman was in exploded. Rising from the rubble however was Eggman is his sphere. He looked at the two and started zooming away to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora yelled and shot a blast of fire at Eggman. It hit its mark and Eggman ended up sprawled out on the floor. Sonic and Sora ran over to him, and Sora put the Keyblade to his neck.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't kill you now," Sora asked. Sonic gave him a funny look, but just shrugged. Maybe they could get some information out of him.

"Because," Eggman started, "I'm the only one who can get you back to your world." Realizing this, Sora lowered his Keyblade in thought. Eggman took the chance hit a hidden button on his wrist. He disappeared and a message played through the fortress. "Farewell Sonic the Hedgehog! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The laugh continued on as a robotic female voice faintly said, "Self destruction in 60 seconds."

"That's really annoying!" Sora yelled over Eggman's laughing.

"Like he's trying to annoy us to death!" Sonic shouted.

"Even though we're going to die anyways!" Sora yelled back.

"Self Destruction is 40 seconds." The female voice said.

"Oh yeah," Sonic murmured. He grabbed Sora's hand and they both sped off.

* * *

Tails was studying the power readouts and heat signatures of Eggman's base. On his heat display he could see Sonic and someone else fighting someone which Tails naturally assumed was Eggman. The power readout went off the charts as Eggman and some other things disappeared. Sonic and the person were just standing there until they started dashing through the base at high speeds. The heat screen flashed white; blinding Tails, in what only could have been a huge explosion. Tails shook his head as he slowly regained his sight. When he looked back at the screen, there was no power, and the only heat signatures were scattered fires that were already burning out. 

"Oh, no."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Good, bad, or got some things I could improve on? Because you see there is this little button that lets you tell me... Sooo, review. Please?**


	5. Somewhere New

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

The horse galloped around Hyrule Field, with its rider aiming his bow and arrow, searching for something. His target becomes clear when a high-pitched cackling sound makes him turn towards the noise. A big ghost carrying a lantern appeared out of thin air challenging the rider. The rider fired, one, two, three, arrows at the ghost, the ghost raised its' arms and was surrounded in a purple flame. The flames came together and formed a big purple flame levitating of the ground with a face. 

The rider dismounted and approached the flame; a fairy came out and spoke to the rider, "Link! You caught a Big Poe! Would you like to keep it in a bottle or set it free?"

"Geez Navi! Take a wild guess!" The rider, Link, said joking. "We've only been out all night looking for the last one!" After saying this Link proceeded to put the defeated Poe in a bottle. "Finally I can get the last bottle from that creepy shopkeeper and get paid!"

Right before they were to cross the drawbridge to get into Hyrule Castle Market, a great flash pierced through the night. "Aaaahhh! Link, what was that!?" Navi shrieked.

"We'll check it out later, first I have to give this stupid Poe to that shopkeeper."

"But Liiiinnnkkk," Navi whined. "It could be important!"

"Not now Navi! I'll do it later! Now where is that door…?"

"But, but, but…" Navi paused in thought. "I'll use my special power…"

"Wait! Now listen Navi, I will check out what happened, but first I need to give this guy the big Poe. Then, I promise I'll check it out right away, alright?"

"No, let's do it now!"

"Later!"

"Now!"

"Later!"

"Listen!"

"Wait!"

"Hey! Listen! Hey! Hey! Listen! Watch Out! Listen! Listen! Hey! Hey! Watch Out!" Navi continued screaming, while Link covered his ears in pain. Her high-pitched voice somehow finding its way into his ears.

"Alright!" Link screamed in defeat. "Alright, fine we'll check it out.

* * *

"Uhhhh," Sora awoke and clutched his head. _What happened? Where am I? The explosion! Sonic!_ Sora sat up quickly and looked in all directions, but he was alone. He surveyed his surroundings: _Seems like I'm in a desert, I don't see anyone…wait! There's a tent over there. I wonder if someone can help me._

Sora approached the tent, only to hear someone yelling, loudly. He stopped by the entrance to listen: "You broke the bridge again!?" Someone screamed.

Someone else spoke up, "But boss, it was Ichiro! He's the one who lit the bomb!"

"Yeah, but," Sora assumed this was Ichiro. "Shiro made me do it!

"Shiro didn't make you do anything!" the boss said.

"Yeah he did!" Ichiro spoke again. "He told me he'd hand me over to the gerudo's if I didn't!"

"What!?" The boss screamed. "Get him in here now!"

Sora felt someone grab the back of his jacket and lift him up in the air. Before he could even start struggling, he was thrown violently on the ground, and he looked up to see four people staring down at him. He smiled his cheesy grin, but they kept staring. A few minutes went by before Sora broke the silence with a nervous, "Hello."

"Hello!" Sora tried to figure out which one had spoken, but the four all turned, and Sora saw that there was another man in the room. One of the four walked over there and smacked him. The other three burst out laughing, and the man who had smacked the other person rolled his eyes and asked two questions, "Who are you and what the heck are you doing here?"

"Uhhh, I'm Sora and I really am not sure how I got here…Hey! Have any of you seen Sonic?"

"Who?" one of the men asked.

"Um, a blue thing, who's really fast, and has spiky things on his head."

"No, we haven't seen him." someone said.

The group huddled up and seemed to be arguing in whispers, Sora tried to listen in, but with everyone talking it was next to impossible. Soon the whispers stopped and everyone was nodding, they stood in a line. The one in the middle began speaking, "We have decided that you seem like an alright person, and since it seems you mean no harm, you will work for us until the bridge is repaired. Then you will be free to go."

"Alright," Sora said, though he didn't know the first thing about building, unless it was gummi ships. "So… can I know your names?"

"You will call me boss, and this is Ichiro, Shiro, and Sabooro. And the moron who said "hello" to you earlier is Jiro."

"Okay, so…" Sora said. "When do we start?"

The boss laughed as he walked over to Sora and slapped him hard on the back. "I like this kid!"

* * *

Sonic's eyes opened to see a weird man with a green hat staring down at him, "What are you?" he asked. 

"Get away from me!" Sonic yelled. He jumped up and did a homing attack at the man, causing him to fall to the floor. As he fell something flew out of his hand, and a purple flame flew out.

"Oh Bombchu!" He yelled. He turned to Sonic, "You retard! Do you know how _long_ it took me to catch that!?"

"Uuuuhh, no?" Sonic answered not knowing who this man was or how strong he was.

"No!" The man screamed crazily. "I'm gonna kill you so bad you're going to, going to…" A shower of sparks went around his head and he fell to the ground, revealing a beautiful woman in a pink nightgown. "Sorry," she said. "He can be a bit cranky sometimes…"

* * *

Sora was working hard in the desert sun, the bridge was half done, and soon he would be free to look for Sonic. He was working beside Jiro when a question entered his mind, "Hey Jiro," Jiro looked up from the nail he was pounding. "How did you guys know I meant no harm?" 

Jiro answered, "Because you have no weapons."

"Well, should I?"

"Well it depends on what you do, if you're like Link, always battling evil and stuff. You would probably have quite a collection. If you worked for the Gerudos, you'd definitely have a sword."

"Who is Link, and who are the Gerudos?"

"Link is the guy that has saved Hyrule from evil! Why, just a few years ago he defeated Ganondorf and sealed him forever in the Temple of Time. He even saved me once from the Gerudos, which are thieves that are only women, though I think Link is friends with them. But personally, I don't like them."

"Ah," Sora said. "I see now, thanks Jiro."

"Hey!" The boss yelled. "Get back to work you two! I want this bridge finished as soon as possible!"

Sora and Jiro quietly got back to work on fixing the bridge.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I would've updated sooner, but I've been really busy. So you know what to do...REVIEW! 


	6. Not the Only Ones Here

"Liiiinnnnk."

"Hey, dude, wake up!"

"Link! Wake up!"

"Uhhhh," Link slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he looked around he saw Navi, someone in the back of the room, and some weird blue thing. Suddenly it all came back to him, the Poe, the flash, and the creature that made him lose the Poe! He slowly reached behind him to grab his sword, but realized it was not there. It was behind the blue creature! He pulled his arm back as if he was stretching, but threw a quick punch at the creature. His arm bounced back as if he had hit an invisible shield, and it had. _Nayru's Love! Wait, the only person who could cast that spell is…_

"Hey Link!" Navi called out excitedly. "Zelda's here!"

"Hey, uh, Link is it?" the creature asked. "I have one question."

Link sighed, "What is it?"

"What is your problem?"

"Sonic stop." Zelda said, Link and Sonic looked at er as she walked up to them. She continued using her magic to keep Link from tearing Sonic apart.

"Sonic is it?" Link said with a grin. "I'll cut you up so bad, whoever your weirdo friends are won't even be able to recognize you!"

"Oh you're a smart one." Sonic retorted as he started to run towards Link with only Zelda's magic separating them. "And good with threats too!"

With Sonic's increased speed, the power soon became too much for Zelda. She quit using her magic and threw her arms up in frustration. With the shields gone, Sonic ran towards Link, stole his hat, and sped away. Link fell flat on his face and heard Sonic run away laughing. Link grabbed his weapons, and blew a few notes into his orcania. Soon a red horse ran up to Link and stopped, blowing up a little dust. "Come on Epona," Link said as he climbed up on her. "Lets go get that loser."

* * *

Sonic sped out of Hyrule Castle, through the market and out into the field. He ran until he found a lone tree and plopped down next to it. He sat there for a minute or so, laughing uncontrollably. When he stopped, he heard something like thunder, and looked to the side and saw Link on a horse coming after him. He chuckled, for he knew that there were few things that could catch him, and Link certainly wasn't one of them. 

Sonic stood up, stuck his tongue out at Link and hurried off. He stopped a distance away, and waited as Link caught up with him. When he finally caught up, Sonic started running backwards, teasing Link by waving his hat up in the air.

This infuriated Link, so with an evil gin he took out his bow and arrow and began shooting at Sonic! Sonic expertly dodged all of the arrows.

The chase went on for quite a while before Sonic accidentally ran into a fence. Link quickly dismounted and held his sword up to Sonic's neck.

Sonic yanked Link down on the ground making him drop his sword. Link yelled, "Hey!" But Sonic shushed him. Sonic pointed though the fence and Link saw why Sonic had yanked him down. Realizing that he forgot about Epona, Link turned around, but she was far away in the field grazing.

Through the fence Link saw two men. One was extremely fat with a large mustache. The other Link knew all to well. "The fat one is Eggman," Sonic explained. "He's an evil scientist who's always trying to take over my world." Sonic pointed to his head, "But if you ask me, he's got more a than a couple screws loose."

The other man was tall and dark skinned; he had a cape that was moving slightly in the wind. "That's Ganondorf," Link told Sonic. "He took over Hyrule before I defeated him and we locked him in the Temple of Time forever. You think Eggman got him out?"

"Sounds like Eggman to me."

"Ssshhh, they're talking."

Sonic and Link both strained their ears to listen to their conversation.

Ganondorf stood stroking his beard thinking for a minute. An evil smile crept up and he laughed. "Hmmm," Ganondorf said. "I think I'm going to like you Doctor. That's an ingenious plan you have there."

"I knew you would think so!" Eggman said delighted. "Now if you'll just step over here…"

Eggman took out a remote from his pocket and hit a series of buttons. Reality itself seemed to warble for a few seconds as a purple and grey portal came into view. Electricity shot out from all sides as the Doctor and Ganondorf walked in. The portal lingered for a couple seconds then shrank and disappeared.

"What on Hyrule was that?" Link yelled standing up from their hiding place. "It looked like some sort of portal."

"I have no idea what that was," said Sonic. "But I'm pretty sure you're right about the portal thing. I wonder if that's how I got here…"

"Well, not really," a voice said.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Sonic and Link both screamed. They turned around to see Zelda on a horse.

"Whoa Zelda," Link said. "You can ride a horse?"

"Of course I can ride a horse!" She hollered at Link. "How can you live in this land and not know how to ride a horse? But that's beside the point. Sonic, Link, there's something I need to tell both of you back at the castle."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I already have the next chapter made up. But if you guys (and gals) want to read it, I need **3 reviews!!!!!!** That's not that bad is it? 


	7. Zelda's Dream

**Wow, those reviews came fast!!! Thank you!

* * *

**

"Congratulations boys!" the boss told the carpenters and Sora. "This is the best work you've ever done, I'm giving you tomorrow off!"

"But, uh boss?" Sabooro spoke up. "Tomorrow is a day off anyways. So does this mean we get the next day off too?"

"No! I meant what I said!" the boss roared in laughter at his own joke. No one else thought it was very funny though. "Oh, and Sora," the boss said when he had finished laughing. "You're free to go. You did a good job on the bridge, I'll call you if I ever need more work on a project again, okay?"

Sora smiled, "Whatever you say boss." He turned around to leave, and before he turned the cliff corner, he turned and waved. The carpenters, his new friends, waved back.

* * *

After fixing some tea and hot chocolate, Zelda started her story. "I was asleep and I had a dream. I saw our land Hyrule overrun with black creatures and red machines. There seemed to be different types of both. The enemies from this world were in greater number than usual too." 

"I ran for cover, because these strange creatures had seen me. I tried to take shelter in the castle, but the way was blocked. I ran to the only other place I could think off."

Link and Sonic leaned forward, drawn into the story.

"The Temple of Time." Zelda said.

"I knew it!" Link shouted. Sonic and Zelda both threw him a glare. "Heh, sorry."

"Anyways, I ran to the Temple of Time and I opened the door. I could not believe what I saw inside. The room was covered in thorns, and it was terribly hard to breath. There were strange machines lined everywhere and I saw dark portals lining the walls on every side. And at the far end of the room there were four dark thrones."

"So I ran from the Temple, because I knew that a place of light had become a place of great evil. I ran out of Hyrule town, down into Hyrule field. I did not know where to go, for I didn't know if there was any place that hadn't been touched by this evil."

"So I ran to the forest, so I could seek the counsel of the Great Deku Tree. When I was halfway there, enemies I had never seen before appeared before me. They were like a floating ball, with a thick, red mist in the center, and the center was covered in tendrils. Dark tentacles sprouted from the middle. There were many of them, and they soon overcame me, I felt the darkness taking me over. Before it was all over, I saw a flash of light, and four figures of light come out of nowhere. Then I woke up."

Sonic and Link both stared at Zelda with their mouths hanging open. Link, who was the first to come back to reality, said, "Zelda, that dream, was awesome. No offense or anything, but it was a lot cooler than the dream that you had last time."

"Link!" Zelda said frustrated. "Were you even listening? By the looks of my dream, Hyrule was completely overrun and _you_ weren't even there! So that means, either you were gone or you were defeated!"

"Oh," Link said, a bit ashamed. "So you're saying, either I left or I was killed?

"Could be," Zelda said, crossing her arms. "You still like this dream better?"

"Eh," Link mumbled. "I guess I liked it better when I was the light in the forest instead of the absent hero."

"That's what I thought," Zelda said triumphantly. "Now Sonic what do you think?"

Link and Zelda turned their attention to Sonic who seemed to be deep in thought. He thought a bit more until he said, "You said that there were four figures of light. What did you see, really?"

Zelda thought for a moment, "I really didn't see them very well. But it looked like four people. All I could see was their shadow, because there was so much light. And that was only for a second."

"Hmmm," Sonic mused. "But how did I get here? You sorta left that part out."

"Oh!" Zelda said. "I just did a teleportation spell. It's normally pretty simple, but since you're from somewhere far away it was difficult. But still, just to bring you here, it shouldn't have been that much. It felt like I was carrying two people over."

"Two people!" Sonic said, thoughtfully. "Was there someone else? There was me, Eggman, and who else?" He thought for a minute. "Yeah! There was that kid! What'd the Doctor call him, Zora? Zola, Soka? No… Sora!" He snapped his fingers. "That was it! That kid with that key thing! You think he was the other person?"

"Hmmm," Zelda said. "Could be. I hope he's okay."

"Well, lets go see, Sonic said and he sped right out of the castle.

* * *

Sora stumbled, sweaty and tired out of the canyon into a great field. He had gotten lost and had been trying to navigate through it all day. _I knew I should've taken a right turn at that weird looking rock…_ Sora thought. A wolf somewhere howled a long sad howl as the sun dropped from the sky. "Great," Sora said. "Next thing you know it'll start raining." 

But instead of rain, something else happened. Sora heard a distinct rumble from underground. His Keyblade flashed to his hand as a bony hand reached out of the ground. A small skeleton crawled out from the ground following the hand. Sora easily smashed it to pieces, but more took its place. Sora easily destroyed them, but more and more kept coming.

Soon some larger ones came out of the ground with swords and shields. They, including all the small ones still attacking, were making Sora quite tired. A sword came flying at Sora, flung from one of the large skeleton. Sora spun and caught it. Now wielding two weapons, Sora destroyed the ones immediately around him and did a back flip, landing in front of them all.

Sora spun the Keyblade and sword in his hands like a propeller. The skeletons charged, and Sora jumped forward. The skeletons didn't stand a chance; as Sora's weapons sliced right though their bones. Sora turned around to survey his work.

The ground shook and more skeletons came out. "You've got to be kidding me," Sora said with disbelief.

So Sora kept fighting, destroying skeletons left and right. He got into a swordfight with the largest, and broke the sword he had taken earlier. The two were engaged in an epic sword duel. Sora attacking with his Keyblade, and the other blocking with his shield. The skeleton scored a hit knocking Sora to the ground. Sora scooted back, but almost slipped off a ledge. He looked down, there were dozens more little skeletons where he was a few minutes ago. He looked back at the large skeleton and waited for it to attack. It did, swing its sword hard downwards towards Sora's head. Sora put up his Keyblade and blocked the attack, throwing the skeleton off balance. Sora used this opportunity to trip the skeleton and throw it off the edge.

Down below, many skeletons were crushed by the fall of the big one. Sora smiled at what he had done, and promptly passed out on the ground, exhausted.

* * *

**Just incase any of you non-Zelda players are confused, the **_other dream_ **Link brings up is the dream from Legend Of Zelda: Orcania of Time. It really has no significance to the story though. Just thought I'd put it in. You what'd you think???????? Why don't you tell me??? Review...NOW!**


	8. Crossing Over

Sora awoke with a start covered in a cold sweat. He was in a strange large room with three large windows on the side opposite him. He put his legs over the bed and tried standing up. He fell on his first try. He tried again, this time using the bedpost for support. Sora leaned against it for a minute, and then tested his own ability to stand. His legs wobbled a bit, but he felt they were already getting stronger.

To speed up the process, Sora cast Cure. A leaf broke over his head and a green shower of sparks descended around him. _Ah, good as new_, He thought with relief.

Sora ran over to the window and peered out. He couldn't see anything, as it was dark outside. He suddenly remembered what had happened in the field. _I killed all those skeleton things and then, did I faint? How'd I get here?_

Someone knocked at Sora's door. "Are you awake?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and come in!" Sora yelled in reply.

A beautiful women in a pink dress stepped through the door carrying a tray of food. "Oh," she said. "You're already up on your feet."

"Yeah, there's nothing that a little magic can't do."

"Well let my introduce myself, I am Princess Zelda of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Are you Sora?"

"Yeah, that's me." Sora gratefully took the tray of food and sat down on the bed. There was a roll, some soup, and something that looked kind of like chicken. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Your friend Sonic is here, but he's asleep right now. Sonic, Link, and I went searching for you last night. Link is actually the one who found you."

"Link," Sora said. "Now who is that?"

"Link is the hero of Hyrule. He defeated Ganondorf when he had taken over the world. But anyways, Link was riding Epona, which is his horse, around Gerudo Valley. Since the bridge is fixed now, we figured you might have been over there."

"Well," Sora said. "Actually I helped the carpenters build the bridge."

"Really? No wonder we couldn't find you. Anyways, Link was patrolling the area, when he heard a commotion. He rode towards the sound and saw a swarm of Stal Children and Stalfos. Even as you killed them, they kept coming. Which is odd because they don't replace themselves immediately."

"When Link got close to the swarm, some of them turned and started attacking him. When he eventually destroyed the ones after him, he saw you kill their leader and destroy the others. Then you passed out and he brought you here."

"Hmmm," Sora scratched his head. "I'll have to thank him. Who knows what could have happened to me if I had been unconscious out there all night."

"Well you can thank him later," Zelda replied. "You are very lucky he found you."

"Yeah," Sora said. "So do you know how I got here in the first place?"

"Actually," Zelda said. "I was about to tell you…" Zelda then proceeded to tell Sora the same thing she had told Sonic and Link.

* * *

Zelda, Sonic, and Sora gathered all sat around a table inside Hyrule Castle. They were discussing what they should do next. 

"Well," Sonic started. "I really need to get back to my world. Who knows what Eggman and Ganondorf could be doing there."

"I would have to go with him," Sora said. "I would like to get back to my world, but the Professor might be messing with the Heartless."

"The Heartless?" Sonic inquired. "Who are they?"

"They're the dark creatures that steal people's hearts. They are actually the Darkness that's within every heart, even yours and mine. Eventually, they go to the heart of a world and destroy it. Me and other people are committed to destroy them in our world. Then there's the possibility of Nobodies…"

"Nobodies?" Link asked.

"They are the other half of the Heartless." Sora explained. "When a being with a strong heart is changed into a heartless, another being is formed that is without a heart or emotions. They are called Nobodies."

"Wow. Looks like you might have your hands full," Link said. He turned to Zelda. "I should help them. Ganondorf is gone, and I don't think you or Hyrule is in any danger.'

"Link, what about my dream?" Zelda argued.

"What if the problem in your dream starts in Sonic's world? Then I can help them take care of it there," Link stated. "Besides, I kinda want to see another world."

Zelda thought about it for a while. "I guess that makes sense. When ever you guys are ready, I'll send you back."

"Okay," Sonic said and clapped his hands. "This meeting is adjourned!"

* * *

"Ugh! Sonic, Sora? Can you help me with this?" 

Link was lagging behind dragging a huge bag of stuff. Sonic and Sora just laughed at him, as they had very light loads. Actually, Sonic and Sora didn't have anything, as all their stuff was back in their own worlds.

"Why do have to carry that stuff anyways?" Sonic asked.

"Because, I'll never know when I have to use one of my many items. And have all my travel accessories in here," Link said.

"Travel accessories?" Sora asked. "All you should need is a sword, a shield, a bow, and some arrows. You shouldn't need too much. Sonic's world is a lot more, shall we say, technologically advanced than yours."

"Well, still," Link said. "Can someone help me carry it?"

"Fine," Sora and Sonic both split the load and kept walking.

Zelda, who was walking far ahead of them, stopped. "Here's the spot. It's the easiest to use my magic here. Teleporting you guys to Sonic's world should be easy."

"Alright, hold on," Link said. He took out a bottle full of water. "I need a drink." The other's waited impatiently as he guzzled down the water. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Good," Zelda said. She waived her hands in the air and sparkles fell and flew over to Link, Sora, and Sonic. Reality rippled for a second and they felt everything change. They saw each other clear, but the environment around them was blurry. Soon, they could see buildings around them, and the shadows of people.

Eventually, everything was clear, but frozen in time. A moment passed, then life came back. Everyone was bustling around with they're own business and few even glanced at the new arrivals.

Link looked around them, "Wow, this place is awesome." A car flew by almost hitting him. He yanked out his bow and arrow and pointed it at the car. "Die beast!"

"Whoa!" Sonic pulled down Link's bow. "That's no beast. People drive around in those."

"You mean like, mechanical horses?" Link asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Sora said.

"Well, everything looks good right now. But anything could happen at any time. We best keep on our guard," Sonic said.

Link looked around and yelled. "I forgot my bag! I left it with Zelda when I got some water!"

Sora and Sonic looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

**Authors Note: I already have the next chapters written up. However, the time I put them up depends on how fast I get reviews. Thank you to all my Reviewers!!! Signed and Anonymous!!**


	9. A New Player

Sonic, Link, and Sora were all in Tail's lab. Gadgets and gizmos were thrown about everywhere. Along with the three, Knuckles and Tails were there.

Sonic and Sora were fine with all the technology around them. But Link couldn't stop asking questions. Eventually they got him to stop and they started talking about what to do.

"Hmm," Knuckles mused. "I guess I should hide the Master Emerald. With Eggman and Ganondorf around, it would be terrible if they got their hands on it."

"That's be a good idea," Tails agreed. "But first, we need to find out what Eggman and Ganondorf are doing." Tails tapped a few keys on one of his many computers. "There. My systems are set to pick up even the smallest unusual increase in power. If Eggman is up to something, we'll know almost right away."

"Aright then, so what should the rest of us do?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sure Link would like to see the place," Sora said. "Or we could go look for Eggman's base on foot."

"Sonic! There you are my love!" came a cry from the front of the room.

"Ugh," Sonic sighed as he turned to be knocked over by Amy. He got up slowly and immediately regretted it. Amy gave him a gigantic hug and Sonic cringed. "Amy, get off!"

"He he!" Amy laughed. "Sonic, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Samus." A blond woman walked in and Sonic stared at her for a second.

"Where have I seen you before?" he asked suspiciously.

She smiled, "I was there when you 'kissed' Amy."

"Oh," Sonic said. "that." Sonic turned to see Link with his jaw hanging open. Sora was looking at Samus with an approving look, then stopped, looking abit guilty. Sonic smacked Link in the head.

"Huh?' Link said completely clueless. "Oh, I'm Link." He walked over to Samus and held out his hand. "It's an honor to meet such a beautiful lady."

Samus laughed, "Nice to meet you."

Sonic and Sora rolled their eyes at their friend's behavior. Sonic made the introductions, introducing Samus to Sora, Tails, and Knuckles.

"I'm sorry Samus, but we have to take care of some things," Sonic said. "I don't think you'd be interested."

"Try me," Samus challenged.

Sora sighed. "We're on a mission to find two villains by the name of Eggman and Ganondorf and stop them before the do too much damage. I don't think you want to get involved."

Samus smirked and hit a button on her bracelet. A high-tech suit of armor, complete with arm cannon, formed around her. A helmet formed over her head and she went into a battle pose. "I'm sure I could take it. And Sonic, I'm very interested. I'm sure I could help."

The room was completely silent. No one was expecting that the beautiful blond was also an awesome looking warrior.

Sora was the first to speak, "Dang. I guess you could help."

* * *

"Hiyaah!"

A scream cut through the room as Link swung his sword at Sora. Sora skillfully blocked with the Keyblade and swung at Link. Link dodged then hit Sora with his shield, sending Sora to the floor. Link walked over to Sora with a triumphant look on his face.

"Stop!" Sora yelled. To Link, Sora had just disappeared. A jab to the back sent his sprawling to the ground. Link turned over to see Sora spinning his Keyblade in the air.

"What was that?" Link asked with a puzzled look. "You just, disappeared!

Sora grinned, "Magic. A spell that stops time for everyone but me. Of course, it's a spell I haven't used in awhile, so I wasn't sure if that would work. Good thing it did, or I would have lost."

"Good job guys!" a voice echoed through the room. Platforms descended into the ground and a door opened, revealing Knuckles. "That makes 15-15. You guys are almost completely equal. But obviously, you're both holding back."

"I'm just glad Tails could make a training arena so fast," Link said. "It'd be nice if Samus could fight too. But Tails has to be a show-off. Showing all his technology stuff to her."

"Heh, that's Tails for ya," Knuckles said. "But how about a three way battle? You, Sora, and me?"

Sora started "Yeah, that sounds like a good—" An alarm cut Sora off, with red lights flashing everywhere. The three ran to the center of the lab, where Tails, Samus, and Sonic were already waiting for them.

"We found Eggman's base," Tails said. "There was a massive boost of power, and judging by the power signature, he was making more portals."

"Portals?" Samus asked. "Any chance that, when they appear everything sorta ripples? And they're there for a few seconds and then compress and fade out?"

"Actually," Sora said. "That's exactly what they do. How'd you know?"

Samus sighed. "I've dealt with this before. A planet was hit by something and was divided in two dimensions. One good and one bad. They were fighting over power and there was a huge war. In the end, with my help, the evil dimension was destroyed. If Eggman keeps experimenting, we might all be in a lot of trouble."

"Hmm," Tails said. "We should stop him as soon as possible then. Well, here's his base. It's in a dense section of a forest. Once we're all ready, we should move out."

"How will we get there?" Link asked. "Judging by that map, it's a long ways away."

"Oh, we can take the Tornado," Tails answered. "But, we'll have to make multiple trips.

"Or," Samus suggested. "We can take my ship." She hit another button on her bracelet and everyone heard a humming outside. Looking out, they saw Samus's spaceship, shaped kind of like her helmet. "Shall we?"

* * *

Samus had put the ship on autopilot. Tails looked over the controls; while Sonic, Knuckles, and Link looked out the windows. Sora just sat on on a storage container alone.

Samus saw Sora and walked over to him. Sitting next to him she asked, "Are you okay?"

He sighed, "I guess I kinda miss my friends. You know back on my world. Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and everyone else. It seems I always get separated from them."

She smiled, "Well, at least you have friends to miss. I'm a hero known all over the galaxy, and I really don't have any 'real' friends. I can go to planets and save tons of people, and they'll call me a friend. But, there's never any real friends; ones I know that will always be there for me."

"Really?" Sora asked. "I could be your friend. I mean it looks like we may be saving the world together. Well, this world. Why are you on Sonic's world anyways?"

"I really needed a vacation," Samus said. "I decided to go to a planet I had never been to before. Funny, it seems that no matter where I go, I am always saving people."

"Alright!" Sonic said. "We're here! But it looks like we were expected."

Looking out the window, everyone saw Eggman's robots. But there were also the skeleton creatures from Link's world. Which as he explained, were called Stalfos. But Sora paled at what he saw, a fairly large group of Heartless with arms, legs, and strange antennae. _Neoshadows! _But what scared him the most was what stood high on top of Eggman's fortress. Eggman, Ganondorf and…

"Maleficent," Sora muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: D'oh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My internet was down for awhile, and then I was really busy with school. I'll try to do better with the updating. **


	10. New Enemies

_How can Maleficent be here? Does Eggman have any idea what he has done? Heartless, here! I can't believe it._

Sonic spoke up, "What are those things?"

Sora snapped back to reality, away from his thoughts. "Those are the Heartless. We need to get rid of them as fast as possible, before they spread all the way across your world."

"Alright!" Samus said. "This'll be easy." She punched a button on the control panel of her ship and two missiles flew towards the base. Everyone watched them go until the just exploded in green flames.

"Huh?" Knuckles said. "What just happened?"

"It's Maleficent," Sora explained. "An evil witch in charge of the Heartless. She's put up a shield, so we'll have to fight on foot. Be careful, she's very powerful."

"Same for Ganondorf," Link warned. "He's very powerful and so are those Stalfos. Be careful."

"Watch out for the Heartless, I'm not sure how powerful your weapons will be against them," Sora said.

"Noted," Knuckles said impatiently. "Now let's go!"

The ship suddenly rocked dangerously, sending its occupants to the floor. They looked out the window to see large cannons firing at them. Link took out his sword, and Sora summoned his Keyblade. Samus donned her armor while Tails prepared to go land the ship, having already called the Tornado to their location. Sonic and Knuckles were already waiting for the others by the elevator leading out of the ship.

The group jumped off the ship with their weapons ready. The instant they landed they were attacking.

Sora landed on one of Eggman's robots, smashing it to bits. He sprinted towards the Heartless, smashing robots as he went.

He reached the Heartless and swung his Keyblade in a wide arc. The few around him were killed and he ran further into the Heartless mass, destroying all that he could.

* * *

Samus it the ground in her morph ball form and immediately dropped a Power Bomb. Standing up, she surveyed the damage she did. A large group of Stalfos was destroyed and she went to work destroying the others.

A shot hit her in the back and she turned to see a large robot. She fired a missile at the robot and it staggered but kept firing. Two large missile hatches popped open on its shoulders and a group of missile headed towards Samus. She dodged the majority of them and took a little bit of damage.

Jumping in the air she fired a Super Missile at the head of the robot, blowing it to pieces. Satisfied at her work she turned to keep destroying robots and Stalfos.

* * *

Knuckles and Link hit the ground together and were immediately surrounded by a massive group of Heartless. They looked at each other and went to fighting. Link swung his sword quickly, destroying the Heartless surprisingly fast. He took few hits, and every hit he took he immediately retaliated with a slash from the Master Sword.

Knuckles attacked the Heartless with a combination of punches and jabs. He wasn't as fast as Link, but he was powerful and efficient, his punches going through several Heartless at once.

* * *

Sonic landed in the middle of the large group of Stalfos. He was immediately hit the blunt side of one's sword. Grimacing, he started running in a tight circle around a few of them. When his momentum increased he was lifted into the air, still running in circles. The Stalfos tried to escape, but the wind vortex Sonic was creating pulled them in.

Sonic jumped out of the vortex, "Sonic Wind!" The Stalfos were immediately blown apart, with bones and weapons lying all over the ground.

He smiled, most of the Stalfos were gone, and it seemed like his comrades were doing pretty well too. His smile faded when the ground started shaking violently and dust flew everywhere. Stalfos started rising out of the ground around him.

"What?" He yelled in surprise. "Didn't I just kill you?"

"The robots are coming back too!" Sonic turned to see Samus, blasting away robots and Stalfos with her power beam. "And by the looks of it, Heartless too!"

Sonic glanced up to Eggman, Ganondorf, and Maleficent. "Why don't they attack?"

Samus looked at him, "In chess, the pawns go first."

* * *

Sora, Knuckles, and Link were back to back, surrounded by the Heartless. They were each attacking in their own way, with black smoke erupting from the dead Heartless all over.

"Will they ever stop?" Knuckles asked. "They just keep coming!"

Link blocked a blow with his shield, and then stabbed a Heartless. "I don't know! Sora, will they ever stop?"

"They have to stop sometime!" Sora yelled in response. "There's only ever this many when they're forming some sort of army!"

"Oof!" Link hit something behind him. He swung his sword, but stopped in mid-swing to see Sonic and Samus, who he had backed into. The Stalfos, robots and Heartless soon surrounded them on all sides; their attacks seemed useless against the mass of enemies.

"We need some sort of plan!" Sora yelled in-between swings. "Some kind of special attack!"

"Yeah," Link shouted. "You're right!" He turned to kill an attacking Stalfos and smacked Sora's Keyblade with his sword. A brilliant light burst forth from Sora's Keyblade and Link's Master Sword.

"Err," Sora said angrily. "Just stop!"

Suddenly, everything froze. The four stared at each other in confusion, and Sonic waved his hand in front of Knuckles face, but he wouldn't respond.

"He's frozen too," Sonic stated.

"Sonic, you're glowing!" Samus said.

"Wha?" Sonic said. "I'm not glowing Samus, but your gun is! And Sora, your Keyblade is too!"

Sora looked at his Keyblade. "I don't see any glow. But, your guy's weapons are, Link your sword, Samus your gun. And Sonic, you're glowing all over!"

"That's strange," Link said. "I don't see my sword glowing. But whatever, let's take advantage of this moment." Link ran up to a Heartless and swung his sword mightily, destroying it.

Sonic pushed a robot down and it hit the ground and exploded. "Cool."

Everyone ran around dispatching all the enemies. Time was frozen for a long time, and nothing ever responded.

Eventually, everything was destroyed. The group met back in the center, where the frozen Knuckles still stood.

"So," Sora said, rubbing his hands. "Where do we go-"

At the word _go_, time came back. But the Sonic, Samus, Sora, and Link immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. Knuckles scratched his head before he was immediately engulfed in a green flame and he too, fell down unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to update again right away. So...as always, I love reviews. So you know what to do!**


	11. Imprisoned

**Chapter 11**

**Imprisoned**

"You didn't tell me _**he**_ was here!"

"I didn't think it mattered! He was just some kid with a key!"

Sora was the first to wake up, and this is what he heard. The voices sounded painfully familiar. _Who is that?_

Suddenly, it all came flooding back, the battle, Eggman, Ganondorf, and Maleficent. He stood up and opened his eyes to those three standing on the other side of many iron bars. Sora walked over to the bars. "Maleficent. How did you get here?"

She smirked. "This kind doctor decided to bring me here, where I can spread more and more Heartless!"

"So Eggy," everyone looked to see Sonic stand up. "You brought someone else to destroy our world."

Eggman grimaced. "Sonic, you don't know what you're talking about. Maleficent here is—"

"Silence!" Ganondorf spoke up. "Enough with you always spoiling our plans. Why don't we just let them find out the hard way?"

"Y-yes, sorry," Eggman said. "Ah, our new person is up."

Samus stood up, still wearing her battle suit, though, there were sparks coming from the gun. She walked over to Eggman and pointed a finger at his face through the bars. "Are you the one making all the cross-dimensional portals?"

Eggman looked pleased. "Yes, now who might you be?"

Samus stepped away from Eggman. "I'm Samus Aran. And you have probably doomed yourself. How many portals have you made?"

"Enough to bring a couple armies of Heartless and Stalfos here. Why?"

Samus shook her head. "I'm sure you'll find out." She looked hard at Ganondorf. "The hard way."

Ganondorf growled, "I don't have time for these fools! He-" Ganondorf pointed to the unconscious Link, "is the dangerous one!"

"No," Maleficent stared at Sora. "Watch out for the Keyblader. He is very powerful."

"Sonic is also powerful," Eggman said. "But enough of this. We have other matters to attend to." Eggman left and the other two followed.

They were soon left alone. After, the three left, Link and Knuckles soon woke up.

"So," Sora started. "I guess first we need to get out of here."

"Hold on, what happened to us to get here in the first place?" Link said. "I mean, all I remember is freezing time and killing all those Stalfos and Heartless and robots. Then, we just pop up here."

Sonic scratched his head. "I forgot about that."

"Hold on," Knuckles said. "Freezing time? Is that what happened to you guys? I just woke up to see all the enemies destroyed and you four on the ground. That was right after I heard 'go'."

"Go?" Samus said. "When did you hear 'go'?"

Knuckles looked a bit aggravated. "As I said, right before I saw you guys on the ground. Everything kinda just skipped. First, I heard Sora yell 'Just stop!' then, next thing I knew, Sora said 'go' and all the enemies were dead and you four fell to the ground."

"Wait," Sora said. "I said 'Stop' and then I said 'go'. I stopped the time! But, only I should have been able to move."

"But we were all glowing right?" Link said. "My sword, Sonic, Sora's Keyblade, Samus's gun, all that. Maybe we did the spell together?"

"Maybe… but how?" Sonic asked.

Sora thought for a minute. He snapped his fingers, "Link, remember when our weapons bumped?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe that started some special move or something," Sora said. "Remember the four beings of light in Zelda's dream? Maybe you and I are one of them and whenever our weapons touch, we become stronger!"

"Wait, what?" Samus interjected. "What dream?"

"Back in Link's world, Zelda, a princess there, told us a dream that she had," Sonic explained. "It had her running from black creatures and robots and stuff. Then she was captured by the black creatures, and before they killed her, she saw four beings of light."

"Anyway," Link said. "If our weapons touch and we become stronger, how did we faint?"

"I-I don't know," Sora answered. "Maybe we weren't strong enough? Like, we wasted all of our power to stop the time."

Sonic threw his hands in the air. "I don't know! But I do know that we have to get out of here. Sora, can you get your Keyblade?"

"Nah. I tried already," said Sora. "Maleficent must have it trapped in a spell. I'm not sure how we're going to get out of this one."

"Yaah!" Knuckles charged at the bars and gave ithem a mighty punch. He fell back and stared up at the bars. Not even a dent.

"Well, if Knux can't punch through them, then how are we getting out?" Sonic asked. "It's not like we can walk right through them."

Samus smiled. "Maybe we can." She opened a small monitor on her gun and typed a few keys. "Aha! Just as I thought. Eggman input a virus in my Power Suit. Not a very tough one, but I won't be able to get through it for quite awhile. But, all the virus does is disable my weapon systems! I can still get through!"

She rolled down into a small ball. She rolled around on the floor and cautiously rolled over to the bars. She went right through then, that is, until she was stuck in the middle. She tried and tried to roll through, but she was stuck.

"Err," Knuckles growled. He ran up to the ball and kicked it as hard as he could. The ball flew through the bars and into a wall, making a good-sized crater.

The ball unrolled and Samus came out. She pointed at Knuckles, "Don't do that again."

Knuckles smiled, "Whatever works."  
Rubbing her head Samus walked over to a control panel. She tapped a few keys and the bars rose, letting the prisoners get out.

"Well, we're out of that," Sora said. "Bit how are we going to get out of here without any weapons? How are we going to get our weapons?"

"Let's just figure that out as we go," Link said.

Suddenly, all the lights dimmed. The building seemed to shake as an otherworldly shriek vibrated through the walls.

Even through her shaded visor, everyone could see Samus go pale.

* * *

**Authors Note: Great scott! What is happening? Why did the lights dim? What does Samus know? I know! Ha! I'll tell you if you review.**

**Actually, I'd probably end up telling you anyways...oh well. REVIEW!**


	12. Unpleasant Reunion

**Wow. Those reviews came fast and there were alot of them. Thank you to all my reviewers! Hopefully you'll really like this chapter. I did. **

* * *

"Samus?" Knuckles asked. "What was that?" 

Samus stood still. She hadn't moved since that horrible shriek reached her ears. Knuckles waved his hand in front of her face.

Sora took a step towards Samus. "Hello? Samus, are you okay?"

Samus blinked, then took off at a surprisingly fast speed towards the door.

"Whoa!" Sonic grabbed Sora sped off after Samus, followed by Knuckles and Link. They followed her through numerous hallways and corridors that were surprisingly empty. She finally stopped in front of a large steel door.

She tapped a few keys on a nearby console and the door opened. The five peered in, shocked at what they saw. Weapons. Everywhere.

Sora took the first few steps in and held out his hand. He grinned when the familiar shape of the Keyblade appeared in his palm. Link followed and saw a bunch of familiar shapes discarded in the corner. He ran over to them and picked them up one by one, first the Master Sword, then his shield, then bow and arrows.

Samus however walked over to a computer and started typing. She then shoved her arm cannon in a little slot that it fit into perfectly. She glowed for a second and turned around and shot a few shots into the air.

"Okay, now we have our weapons back," Sora said. "But what was that scr--" He was cut off as the unearthly shriek bellowed through the building once again, only this time much closer.

Samus dashed out of the room again and eventually came to a large door marked Portal Room. Samus was charging up her arm cannon when everyone caught up to her. She let out a huge missile blast and blew the door to bits. On the other side were a humongous room with Ganondorf, Maleficent, Eggman, and some huge black creature. Portals lined each side of the room, and robots hid behind anything and everything from the big black creature.

Samus gasped and turned to Eggman, "You have no idea what you have just doomed yourself to."

Eggman was shocked at the sight of his prisoners in the middle of his portal room. He shook it off and grinned. "I assume you're referring to him?" Eggman gestured to the black creature.

Samus brought up her gun. "The Ing are barbarians. They'll kill you then kill us all."

A new voice spoke up. "Now Samus" It hissed. "Why would you assume that?"

Samus gaped. She stared at the huge black creature, into the red mist that was something like an eye. "You-you spoke."

Ganondorf laughed, "Seems like we have a little surprise on our hands! Emperor, do you know this Samus?"

If the Emperor Ing had a face, it would have been smiling. "Yes I do. We had a little feud on Aether."

"What is that thing?" Sonic spoke up from behind. "Samus? Do you know?"

Samus turned. "Sonic, this is something I've faced before. Its name is Emperor Ing and it is the leader of all the Ing. The Ing are the creatures that almost destroyed Aether. I barely destroyed them. What they did was rip a planet into a dark dimension and a light one. With Emperor Ing here, I'm afraid the other Ing will be here also."

"And rightly so," Emperor Ing hissed. "Even now they are poisoning this world. And with the help of these three, we will spread the Ing to all worlds!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sonic yelled. He ran towards the Emperor Ing with an angry look. But halfway through his run, another creature appeared. It had four tentacles and a misty red inside similar to Emperor Ings, only it was covered in tendrils. Before Sonic could slow, it plunged its tentacles into Sonic.

"No!" Samus screamed. She activated her gun and charged at Sonic, but she knew she was too late. The Hunter Ing pulled its tentacles out of Sonic and Sonic collapsed to the ground.

"No…" Sora muttered as he looked at Sonic's lifeless body. His hand formed a tight fist as his other held his Keyblade. Sora heard the sound of metal and saw Link holding the Master Sword. Knuckles stood there speechless before his shocked face turned furious.

As one, they all charged at the one who had defeated their friend. They caught up to Samus who joined them in their charge.

As they ran, hundreds more Ing rose through the floor. Hunter Ing with their tentacles, Warrior Ing that stood on razor sharp legs. With the Ing rose Heartless and Wolf creatures.

"The wolf ones are called Wolfos!" Link yelled. "Careful, they're fast and powerful."

Even as Link said that, Eggman robots came out of hiding, pouring bullets on the heroes. Link turned his shield and blocked the bullets, most bouncing back and hitting the robots that shot them.

Sora ran towards the Emperor Ing, fully intent on killing him. A Hunter Ing approached him and he jumped in the air and cut right through it. It shrieked then exploded. Sora landed on the ground to see more Ing and Heartless rise in front of him.

The Emperor Ing took a step back, "Go my warriors! Defeat them and we will claim this world as our own!"

The Ing and Heartless charged. Sora readied his Keyblade and turned to see Samus next to him. She nodded and they touched their weapons. The arm cannon and Keyblade burst in brilliant light. Sora grinned, "Light!"

As they ran towards Sora and Samus, the first hundred Heartless and Ing turned to dust in the air. The others charged at a slightly more tired Samus and Sora.

Sora and Samus ignored their fatigue and charged at the enemies coming at them. They clashed and there was an explosion of darkness. Heartless and Ing were exploding everywhere, filling the air with a distasteful darkness. Tentacles flew towards Sora and he would cut them before they reached him. Samus didn't have to worry about the evil tentacles, as the evil bounced off her Power Suit. Though she winced each time a tentacle or leg from the Ing hit her. Samus jumped back and charged her gun. She soon fired and a Super Missile hit the center of the Heartless mass. The air was filled with dark smoke.

* * *

Knuckles had gone for the Wolfos, and he didn't regret his decision. The Wolfos were powerful, but nothing compared to him. He easily punched through their defenses and scattered their bodies everywhere. He punched one and watched it fly through a wall before turning around and freezing in his tracks. 

He saw a huge Wolfos; at least he thought it was a Wolfos. It was a made of just bones. Drool dropped from its jaw as it towered over Knuckles. They stared at each other for a minute before the skeleton Wolfos lunged at Knuckles.

The bite left something to be desired however, as all the skeleton Wolfos bit was air. It turned in pain as it felt Knuckles charge through one of its back legs. It bit at Knuckles again, this time catching him in its mouth.

Knuckles cursed. He looked around to see if there was way out of this thing's mouth. He saw nothing and decided to improvise. He jumped in the air and pointed his fists downward.

Pain exploded through the giant Wolfos as a gaping hole appeared in the bottom of his jaw. He swung a bony paw at the falling echidna and struck Knuckles, sending him flying.

Luckily, Knuckles was used to flying through the air. He righted himself and put his fists out in front of him. He rammed right through the skeleton Wolfos's other back leg, sending it to the ground.

The Wolfos growled. It didn't like where this was going. He was reduced to his front legs only. He swiped at the echidna, shooting him up in the air.

The Wolfos would've regretted this decision though, if it had been able to think about it. Knuckles had wanted this to happen and as he was in the air he pointed his fists down and spiraled to the top of the Wolfos's head. He rammed right through it, and the massive wolf skeleton toppled to the ground, dead. Knuckles dusted off his hands before running to help Link with the robots.

Knuckles soon saw that this wasn't necessary, as Link was standing on top of a huge pile of scrap. Bullets soared towards him but his sword masterfully deflected them. Knuckles watched the robots throw down their guns; ammo spent, and charge at Link with big spears. Their efforts were in vain however, as Link knocked the spears aside and stabbed the robots in their chest, destroying them.

Link watched one robot limp away towards Robotnik. Link yanked out his bow and a single arrow. He pulled back on the string and let the arrow fly. The arrow separated the robot's head from its shoulders and the robot exploded.

Tired, Knuckles and Link turned to see Samus and Sora surrounded by a sea of darkness. Ing and Heartless killed every second, but each time they were killed, the air got thicker. As Knuckles and Link charged towards them, Knuckles found it hard to breath. It literally hurt him every time he inhaled. He stepped closer to Link and his breathing became easier, though it was still painful.

Link however had no trouble breathing as he rushed towards Sora and Samus. Knuckles and him soon collided with the black mass and were instantly fighting. A couple dark tentacles almost hit Link, but he always managed to block them with his shield. Knuckles just waited for them to come to him, then he would hammer each Ing and Heartless with punches.

They eventually worked their way to Samus and Sora and were all fighting. The four of them were surrounded and they happened to be fighting over Sonic's body. This just enraged them more and they fought all the harder. Samus's power beam and missiles easily picked off any Heartless or Ing that came near. Link's Master Sword and Sora's Keyblade quickly cut through any enemy that came within range.

After a while of fighting, it was pitch black in the fortress. All the heroes could see of their enemies was yellow eyes and red mists. It was still enough to judge where the enemies were, but everyone knew that they were getting weaker. They only hoped that the seemingly endless horde of enemies was coming to an end.

Despite the darkness, Link could see that something was wrong with Knuckles. "Knuckles," he said between blows. "Are you okay?"

"I" Knuckles huffed. "Can't breath. It's okay when I'm near you, but it's getting harder."

"I have an idea," Link said. He cut off the head of a near Heartless. "Hold your breath and grab my hands."

Knuckles did so and Link spun him around, and then flipped him so that Link was holding his ankles. Link spun knuckles around like an echidna tornado and Knuckle's fists smashed through every enemy they hit. Suddenly, Link let go and Knuckles flew through many enemies and ended up near the wall of the room.

"I hope that helps him," Link muttered to himself as he continued to fight. Unfortunately, that stunt took a lot out of him, and each sword blow was getting harder. Glancing around him, he could tell Sora and Samus were getting tired too.

"That's enough!" yelled Maleficent. "Doctor, now!"

There was a great zap that shook the walls. A giant portal opened up behind the three and they were sucked in.

* * *

**Author's Note: D'oh! Another cliffhanger! Before anyone tells me that the Emperor Ing doesn't talk, in this he does. In Metroid Prime 2, we see that the Ing are an intelligent species. Maybe they could talk, maybe not. In this, only Emperor Ing can talk. Just wanted to clear that up. Now...Review! **


	13. In Hyrule Again

**Authors Note: Don't hurt me! I am SOOOO sorry it took so long to update. Almost a year. I've been so busy with school, and during the summer, I was either too lazy to write, or too busy to. I had a bit of writers block too. But I'm sorry! I put up an update for ya! I'll try to update MUCH more often. But for now...Read on! **

Link was the first to awake. He got up slowly, using his sword as a support. He turned and shook Sora in an attempt to wake him up.

"Just five more minutes…" Sora snoozed, swatting away Link's hand. Giving up on the adolescent, he turned to Samus. He reached out to shake her, and her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"OW!" Link screamed, wriggling his hand free from Samus's rock-hard grip.

Samus giggled, "Sorry. Reflex."

Link rubbed his sore hand. "Why do you need a reflex like that?"

Samus looked at Link. "Don't tell me you've never been asleep and rudely woken up by some sort of enemy."

Link backed off, she was right. "Sora's over there," he said, pointing to the Keyblader.

Samus sat up, groaning. "Sora. Sora! Wake up!"

"Good luck with that," Link said. "Where are we?" He started wondering off, trying to figure out where they were.

Sighing, Samus got up. "Sora, if you don't get up, I'll shoot you." She warned as she walked over to him.

"I'm up," Sora called over his shoulder.

Samus paused, _Something doesn't sound quite right, _she thought. "You okay?" She asked.

Sora silently sat up and stared off into the distance. Samus walked over and plopped down beside him. "Sora? What's wrong?"

Picking up a small rock, Sora fiddled with it before answering, "I'm just thinking about Sonic. He's probably still back there with Eggman."

Samus sat silent. She had completely forgotten about Sonic, and felt ashamed. It was her enemy that had killed him. _Maybe if I had acted faster—_

"Hey guys! I know where we are!" yelled Link as he came back over a hill. "We're somewhere on Death Mountain. We're pretty near Hyrule Field and Kakariko Village."

"A village?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, Kakariko Village. Nice little place." Link answered as he kicked a rock off the mountain. "We should go down there." Link looked around. "Hey, where's Sonic?"

Samus gave Link a cold stare, visible even through her visor. Link gulped and promptly changed the subject. "So, um…let's go to Kakariko village shall we?"

Sora sighed and stood up. Samus watched him slowly follow Link down the mountain. _Friends sure do mean a lot to that boy…_ She shook her head and followed them.

The three heroes walked past an armored guard, who stared at their strange attire. He almost drew his sword, but then he saw Link. He stood at attention and saluted. Link did a mock salute back and the soldier relaxed.

They passed a few buildings and walked down a set of stairs. They got a few odd glances from the townsfolk, but no one seemed too surprised at the new visitors.

Link led Samus and Sora up to a fat old man. The man didn't seem to notice them and kept pacing back and forth. Something about him radiated wisdom.

"Wise man," Link started. "Is there anything going on in Hyrule? Any trouble rising?"

The wise man stopped pacing and slowly looked up at Link. His gaze slowly moved from Link, to Samus, and stopped on Sora. The man tilted his head slightly and looked into Sora's eyes. He then spoke, softly and slowly, "Young man… I sense in your heart someone you grieve. Someone who you recently met and have lost."

Sora looked up at the man, attentive, as the man continued on. "Do not let your hearts be troubled, there is hope yet…never abandon hope." The wise men let his head drop and returned to pacing. With a new shine in his eyes, Sora ran after him. "Wise man, how? How can I save Sonic?"

Without stopping or looking up, the wise man answered. "You can not. But you and your friends can…go to the Castle. Seek Zelda. She will know what to do."

The man walked away silently as Samus and Link ran up to Sora. "What'd he say?" asked Link. "Did he say anything about Sonic?"

Sora grinned. "Let's head over to Hyrule Castle. He said Zelda would know what to do." The three took of at a sprint towards the castle, all excited at the possibility of saving their friend.

* * *

A strange cackling of electricity interrupted the tranquil silence of the Temple of Time. Purple electricity arced around the room, creating thin scorch marks on the old stone walls. 

"What in Din's name is going on in here?" asked a plump prophet, making his way into the temple. His eyes followed the dark electricity darting around the room. "What is this sorcery?"

A large dark hand grabbed the neck of the prophet and lifted him into the air. The hand turned the prophet around to so he could look straight into the eyes of his attacker.

Ganondorf.

"No sorcery," Ganondorf said, an evil smirk on his face. "Just me."

The prophet visibly gulped and started stuttering incoherently. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and squeezed his hand. The prophet's babbling stopped abruptly as his neck was broken.

Ganondorf looked at the source of the dark, purple electricity. A large portal had formed at the altar of the Temple of Time. Maleficent stepped out and looked around. She smiled, "This place will do. Needs a little of my personal touch though…"

The room started to take on a different look as dark vines sprouted from the portal. They grew large and thick as they spread out along the walls. Dark thorns started appearing all over the vines, dripping deadly poison.

Maleficent looked at it all with an approving smile. The portal behind her suddenly widened, allowing a few Ing passage through. Ganondorf looked at the evil sorcerer, "Where is the Doctor?"

"He decided to stay behind," Maleficent answered without looking at Ganondorf. "Apparently he still wishes to gloat over that blasted blue hedgehog."

"I wish the Ing would just possess him and be done with it," Ganondorf thought aloud with a wave of his hand.

Maleficent looked at Ganondorf annoyed. "It would not work with my plan."

Ganondorf sneered. "Screw your dang plan."

A green blast of magic rocketed towards Ganondorf. He drew his sword and spun around, deflecting it into a thorny vine overhead. "Do not fire at me!" he roared. "I'm just as important as you at this point! Especially here in Hyrule. Know your place."

"Our places are the same," Maleficent retorted coolly. "You know this as well as I."

Ganondorf raged inside, but he held it back. "Link is my duty. Just as that dang key kid is yours. Let me take care of my business." He spun around and marched out of the Temple of Time.

Maleficent smiled to herself. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.

* * *

Outside the Temple, Ganondorf seethed. What gives that witch the authority to boss him around? He was the boss. He sat down on the front steps of the Temple and stared into space. What now? 

Just then, a soldier strode by. He paced in front of the Temple, nodded in greetings to Ganondorf, and started walking up the stairs. Ganondorf silently laughed as a plan formed in his mind.

"Good afternoon sir," the soldier said to Ganondorf kindly.

"And to you, loyal soldier," Ganondorf responded from inside the shadows.

The warrior froze. That voice…so familiar. If only he could place it…

"Excuse me valiant soldier," Ganondorf said, noticing his hesitation. "Could you deliver a message to the princess for me?"

The soldier stuttered as he turned to man in shadows. "Um, that's really not my department. If you want an appointment, go make one with the um, castle secretary. Besides, I can't leave my post here."

"Aww," Ganondorf pouted. "It's important though."

"I'm sure it can wait," the soldier said. He turned on his heel to begin his rounds again when Ganondorf grabbed him.

"That's up to you," Ganondorf said, stepping out of the shadows.

The color drained from the guards face, "G-G-Ganondorf."

"The one and only," Ganondorf answered impatiently. "What are you going to do?"

The soldier was dead silent, trembling in the grip of the evil man.

"You're going to go tell Zelda that Ganondorf is back," Ganondorf ordered. "And he wants a bit of revenge. Tell her to send the fairy boy, Link."

He dropped the soldier on the ground. He looked at the soldier annoyed. "Go!" he yelled. The soldier scrambled away and made a mad dash for the Castle.

"What was that?" Maleficent asked, coming out of the Temple.

"None of your concern," Ganondorf retorted. He spun on his heel and walked back into the Temple of Time.

Maleficent followed him in, "Do you think this'll be enough?" she asked, gesturing to the couple hundred Ing covering the floor and walls of the Temple.

Ganondorf grinned evilly, "This is perfect."

* * *

"--And so he told me to come find you," Sora finished. 

Zelda sighed, "I don't know what to do…I mean, I can send you back. But that's it."

"Well, maybe that's all you need to do," Link suggested. "I mean that _would_ be helpful."

Zelda nodded knowingly, and started preparing a spell.

"Whoa, wait," Sora said. "What about that whole thing about 'magic is stronger at certain places' or whatever?"

"Well," Zelda said, her hands trailing green sparks as she worked on the portal spell. "There's been so much cross-dimensional crossing, it's making the walls between the worlds thinner. It's pretty simple to make a portal anywhere now."

Sora nodded understandingly as Zelda spun her arms in a circle. A light green portal appeared in front of them all.

Sora nodded to Link and stepped through. Link winked at Zelda and jumped through the portal. Samus strode up to it, but hesitated.

"You alright?" Zelda asked.

"It's just…" Samus started. "Possession of the Ing is irreversible. If Sonic got possessed, I'm not sure what we can do…"

Zelda walked up to Samus and grabbed her shoulder, "Just have hope. Sometimes, that's all we have. And it can make all the difference."

Samus smiled and thanked Zelda. She stepped through the portal and Zelda closed it with magic.

Then, a terrified soldier burst into Zelda's room…

* * *

**Yes...Another Authors Note: Hopefully I'll update soon. I will try, but I'm getting a new computer soon, so I'm not sure how long it'll take to hook everything up and all. :P But you know what you must do...**

**Review! Show me how many readers are still here. Once again...sorry!**


End file.
